


A Perfect Picture of Affection

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Bruises, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Ejaculation, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Forgiveness, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, Heavy Petting, Incest, Kissing, Lemon, Licking, Light Petting, Making Out, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Polyamory, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, The Sweet Spot, Touching, True Love, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: During the aftermath of "The Sweet Spot," Leni and Luna decide to make things right with Lincoln in the best sisterly way imaginable.





	A Perfect Picture of Affection

**Author's Notes:**

So, recently Flagg and I were talking about how we write sex scenes. He said mine were romanticized (a compliment, mind you) and I agreed. One of my guiding principles is to give detail, to let the actions speak for themselves rather than speak for the actions. So, I went overboard with it. The following is perhaps the second most-romanticized chapter I've yet written (just behind _I Am Not a Pervert!_ , Chapter 4).

I'm guessing you might be thinking, "AberrantScript, you finally fell to the torture porn genre in Loud House fanfiction?" Well, is there torture? No. But it does deal with the aftermath of a sibling fight (unless sexual tension counts... cough). Now... is there porn? (Cheshire grin) I'd prefer the term " _art_ " when talking about my work, but feel free to label it as you want.

_Enjoy~!_

Added Note: This story will _stay_ here now. I put a lot of effort into this and it's one of those gems I'm intensely proud of. I hope _you_ can respect that and let me be.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

A PERFECT PICTURE OF AFFECTION

Lincoln hissed in pain as he sat on the living room floor, clutching his shin.

Leni was there, sitting in the _sweet spot_ of the couch; the ideal, optimal location for TV-binging. She looked at him with worried eyes.

Luna was lounging on the armchair, her legs dangling over one side, her head resting on the other. She frowned and clenched a fist.

_Man, it wasn't right; what some of these girls did to their brother._

Were Leni and Luna innocent? _No._

Every Loud girl knew… were practically born with the knowledge… that their beloved Lincy would do anything for them, _always love them_. He was wrapped around their fingers like ribbon around mistletoe.

Complicating matters, they also knew that he could never stay mad at them.

Make him wear a squirrel suit? _Nada._

Confiscate his room and belongings during a sister-fight? _Nichts._

Convince him that physical assault was a girl's way of being romantically interested in him? _Rien._

No matter what they did. No matter how many mistakes they made. Lincy always forgave them.

They were often unappreciative; often unforgiving; often begrudging…

In a family of clashing personalities and sharp flaws (like graham crackers and chocolate squares), he was the gooey marshmallow center that held them together like a delicious s'more~

And tonight, they'd fought once again. Sisters versus brother. Ten to one.

To come back from his painful loss, Linc tried to take the best spot on the couch…

…but ended up falling on the last step instead.

Sitting in a heap, rubbing the angry bruises up and down his legs, Leni and Luna were able to take a good look at their brother.

And they pouted pitifully.

They saw a cut on his forehead. Some scratches lined his shoulders; and now they wondered if _their_ nails had caused him pain.

He had his pants legs pushed up and they could see yellow and purple bruises up and down his skin.

When he poked one he let out a shocked hiss; the sound cut through the girls' hearts.

Luna turned to look at Leni.

Leni turned to look at Luna.

And they sighed and shook their heads.

It just wasn't right; what they did, what they _do_ to their brother.

But he loves them anyway.

That shared thought brought tiny smiles to their faces.

How often did the girls show Lincy some love? By the occasional hug? A stray kiss on the cheek?

Did any sister actually spend any loving moments with him, one on one? Hold his hand as he went through heavy emotions? Lay down beside him to keep him company? Give him a massage just to ease away the stress in his lower back at having ten crazy sisters?

No. They couldn't think of anything.

Come to think of it; Lincoln didn't really have a girlfriend, did he? Maybe in secret or something, but he never had someone to hold him in her arms, cradle his head to her breasts, and lay soft kisses in his hair.

The two girls stood up and smiled warmly at each other.

Tonight, things would be different. They would beg for his forgiveness and show him the love he deserved… the love he needed. They'd tend to his injuries and reward him for being the best little brother… the best man… to each of his sisters.

They'd reward him. And reward him. And reward him. Until the memories of his sisters' misdeeds were clouded by the haze of endorphins rushing in his body.

The girls felt a little tense at that shared thought. But they couldn't say they weren't excited. Losing their virginity was something important to both girls: they wanted it to be special, to be with someone whom loved them for who they were, someone whom would _always love them~_

How else could be that someone other than _Lincy?_

And who else could be that person for Lincoln than the two sweetest sisters in his family? The calm, passionate rocker who was the first to hold him after his birth… and the naïve, ditzy fashionista who doted on him with love and affection.

It wasn't a question on _who_ deserved _whom_. But it was a simple matter that Lincy was in pain… he needed love… he needed reassurance…

And Leni and Luna were determined to give him anything he needed. _Their bodies, their hearts, their souls~_

As they approached, Linc looked up with wide eyes. He was in a lot of pain; a twinge in his leg had caused him to lose his footing and fall. He never wanted his sisters to see him in pain; he never wanted them to worry about him.

He caused so much trouble as it was already… why add more coals to the fire?

Leni sat cross-legged before him and beckoned him toward her.

He looked confused for a second before Luna spoke.

"Dude, she wants you to sit in her lap."

Luna chuckled as a pink blush tinged his ears.

Leni smiled widely and warmly; her comforting presence washed over him like a hot blanket on a cold night. "Come on, Lincy, I won't bite… _unless you ask me to~_ "

He choked on his spit. He looked from a standing Luna to a sitting Leni in confusion and mild terror. Why were they looking at him funnily… almost like a cheetah gazes upon a sick gazelle; pained and weakened and ready to be killed?

He swallowed thickly. He was a sick gazelle right now. His legs stung with pain and his arms ached. There'd be no way he could escape; no way he could run for it.

Deep in his heart, he knew he could, and should, trust these two girls…

But why were they looking at him with pink cheeks, lidded eyes, and sideways smiles?

Luna put her arms in his armpits and helped him up. "There you go, bro."

He stood on wobbly feet. But even after he regained his footing, Luna never let him go.

Her arms encircled him in warmth as she guided him to his sister's lap, her hands clutching his sides like swaddling clothes.

Leni stretched out her arms to receive him to her bosom, cooing to his blushing ears, " _My little Lincy~_ "

In as awkward a manner as humanly possible; stepping on her leg and causing Leni to yelp; bumping Luna's breast with his elbow and causing her to gasp in his ear hotly; the poor boy finally settled into Leni's lap. Immediately, he hid his face in her neck, shrinking his body inside her protective arms.

Leni could feel his hot face burning against her bare skin and she felt herself stirring. She looked over to Luna (now laying prostrate before them) and saw a dopey grin on the rocker's face. By the blush in her own cheeks, she knew she looked dopey, too. And she _loved_ it!

Luna, laying on her stomach, her head resting on a forearm, snuck her hand under her brother's orange shirt. She shivered when her digits touched his naked back, feeling the heat hidden from their sight.

" _Lincy~_ "

Linc felt a quiver in his spine at the heartfelt tone, and he was powerless to peek at Luna from behind the protective shield of Leni's arms and hair.

"Y-yeah?"

Pressing her hand flat against his side, keeping firm contact with their bodies and eyes, she turned sober for a split second.

"I-I'm so sorry, Linc… _f-for every time I ever h-hurt you!_ "

The boy gasped, immediately feeling that deep desire to comfort her worries away.

"Wha- _No!_ Luna, you have nothing-"

Luna crawled an inch toward him, shutting him up. She felt her bottoms slip an inch, too, and based on his deepening blush he'd noticed as well.

" _Why do you have to be so understanding?_ "

She slithered another inch, putting her hands on Leni's knees and lifting her face to her brother's hip.

" _Why are you so loving to us?_ "

Another inch of her creamy skin was revealed as her bottoms slipped. Linc could see the beginnings of two swells of flesh and the valley separating them.

" _We don't deserve you…_ "

She laid her head on her brother's lap; her pants and undies having slipped to her thighs.

Linc's eyes kept darting glances at her shapely butt, a heated daze overtaking the fright in his eyes from before.

Luna lifted his shirt up to his ribs and her eyes beheld the scarring cuts waiting there. She frowned, and looked into his eyes.

Lincoln's heart was beating rapidly as he watched her with doe eyes.

" _What are y-you doing?_ "

Luna smiled at him and pushed forward. " _Giving you my love._ " She felt him tremble as her lips pressed hotly against one jagged line. Her lips quickly found another cut. And another.

She found a small, yellow bruise and she pushed her tongue against it, soaking his skin with her hot, velvety muscle.

He whimpered in pain and ecstasy. As Leni's arms tightened around him, he laid limply against her. It was such a strange feeling; having your body relax so peacefully under the tender kisses of a sister… yet tense up in anticipation for _something_ ; especially that place _down there_.

Luna kept pushing his shirt up, licking and kissing (and sometimes, suckling on) every pained defect marring his boyish figure.

She pulled the shirt over his head at the same time she ran her heated tongue across a tiny cut in the crook of his neck. She could taste a faint copper twang and it spurred her on to suck on his skin; to lap away until nothing remained. Her chest was pressing into his ribs as she lay partially along his leg. Her bottoms had slipped down to her knees; not that she cared.

She'd be completely naked right at that very moment if it wasn't so important to kiss every single cut on his prepubescent body. Mwah. _Mwah. Mwwwaaahhh~!_

When she reached his lips, she paused and took his face between her hands. She was practically sitting in Leni's lap now, alongside her brother. She looked him in the eyes; only finding confusion and lust swirling there. And questions. Lots and lots of questions.

"Linc?"

He blinked his eyes stupidly, dry swallowing. He could barely think; his mind still reeling from the feeling of her wet kisses and tongue sliding across his body.

"Huh?"

She tilted her head and lowered her eyes to his lips.

"You know I love you, right?"

He blinked again. And again. He furrowed his brows, feeling his head lazily swim back to land.

"Y-yeah…? O-of course."

Luna glanced at his wide eyes before focusing on his lips again, running a thumb over them and seeing them part. They felt so silky soft. So _inviting…_

"I love you as a sister."

Linc watched as she pushed forward. His back trembled under Leni's strong arms when Luna's hot breath mingled with his own.

"I love you as a friend."

He gasped when boiling lips molded around the tip of his nose, seeming to melt his skin and cartilage. His breath caught in his throat as she pulled away.

"And I love you as _more_."

She suddenly pulled his face to hers, molding their lips together. Tender and gentle at first, her lips resting chastely against his in a cushiony embrace; soon, they began pushing against him, moving urgently. She parted her lips and exhaled against him, feeling his lips quiver under the heat. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around his bottom lip, suckling on the sensitive flesh.

Her right hand moved to his neck, holding him in place as she feasted on his mouth. Her left slid down his shirtless torso, until they found his belt. Her nimble, quick fingers found the latch and flicked it open as casually as opening a can of pop.

Linc's mind was hazy and solely focused on the pair of sinful lips assaulting his mouth. He was clueless as her fingers slipped past his pubic hairs…

She felt him stiffen suddenly when her nails scraped the bare skin of his boyhood. She felt him jerk and try to squirm away, and she quickly wrapped her fingers around his swelling member… causing him to still.

She leant back and gazed at him longingly. He really did look like prey. His eyes so wide, his face so heated, his heart beating so fast…

She ran a thumb up the cord along the underneath and he gasped, jerking his hips toward her. She grinned at him before giving him a solid stroke. His moan was like sugar-honey-sweet-tea to her ears.

Leni placed a hand on Luna's neck, stroking behind her ear with a thumb. "Hey, I think we need to check his legs for cuts, too."

Luna grinned wider, her eyes not leaving Linc's. "You're right, Leni… we need to check _all_ of him… just to be sure."

Leni angled him onto the floor, her arms still wrapped around him. She looked into his wide eyes at the same moment Luna's devious fingers tugged his briefs an inch down his hips. " _Hey, Lincy~_ "

He turned to her; his mind broken on whom to focus on. Cold air was touching his boy bits and he shivered… then, Luna's hand was _there_ and he felt warm again. _Really warm._ "Wh-what's happening, Leni?"

She stroked his cheek; her face drifted closer. She planted a soft kiss to his eyebrow. And then another on his cheek bone, the corner of his eye. And then she nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Her lips parted when they were only a centimeter away from his. " _We're showing you how much we love you~_ "

His breath hitched when he felt his member spring into the air. Luna's hand drifted back to his pants and continued pulling them down to his ankles. "B-but I've always known you girls love me!"

Leni pushed her nose right beside his and pressed her cushiony satin against his startled mouth. She flicked her tongue between his teeth as he gasped for air, running the strong muscle along the roof of his mouth, behind his sparkly whites. She pulled back and there was a faint trail of saliva between them. She giggled at his shocked look. "Yes, but after tonight… _you'll never have a reason to doubt it._ "

Lincoln could do nothing as Leni surged forward and hungrily took his bottom lip between her teeth. The gentle, yet firm gnashing stoked a fire deep in his loins; almost painful in its intensity, but oh so very _good~_

He barely noticed as Luna untied his shoes and laid them aside. Or when she rolled up his socks. Or when she folded his pants and briefs into a nice pile.

He did notice when he felt two gentle hands lift up his foot by the ankle, and when two lips kissed his big toe. His whole body shivered and he whimpered into Leni's mouth.

Luna saw the first cut on the top of his foot and she poked her tongue out, pressing hotly against the offending mark. His leg jerked in her hands, but she held him still as she took his mind far away from the pain they'd caused before.

Linc's back arched into Leni's waiting breasts when Luna's sinful tongue ran up the curve of his foot, along the joints in his ankle. He tried to gasp for air, but found the only thing he could breathe was _Leni_.

The smell of Leni, the taste of her lips, the feeling of her round chest pressing against his aching body… it was overwhelming him with sensations. The feeling of Luna's boiling velvet on his chilled flesh, the pressure of her suckling lips, the searing gaze of her eyes upon his naked body… it was building something up inside him, inside his stomach, and, and _lower…_

Leni curled an arm down along his lower back, and she gripped his butt in her hand. She gave him a squeeze and giggled into his mouth when he quivered. " _Did you like that, Lincy?_ " she breathed into his panting mouth.

He looked so dazed and hazy (absolutely adorable, if you'd've asked Leni), but still he managed some form of eye contact. His pupils were dilated and his chest was pounding violently against her soft mounds. "I-I-I… _y-yeah…_ "

She smiled warmly and planted another kiss on his lips before slowly moving down his chin… running a tongue up the arch of his throat… She felt him squirm beneath her and she looked to see Luna licking and smooching every inch along his knees.

Luna's fingers gently held his legs in place and she pressed a burning kiss to his inner thigh. She could feel something _wet_ poking into her short, brown hair, and it only spurred her to suckle harder on his flesh. _Mmm~_

Leni held him, her one hand massaging his rear and her other running up and down his boyish chest. She felt him jerk when Luna kissed his thigh, and she pressed firmly down with the hand on his chest. She looked up and growled at him… like an angry kitten. " _Stay._ "

He looked at her shocked, gulping for air that didn't exist in this whirlpool of heat and desire.

She pressed her open lips against his nipple, her tongue swirling around him. And then she applied a little suction to him with her throat and he cried out. " _Good boy~_ "

Luna had to grip his length in her hand just so she could hold it out of the way. Honestly, she was surprised to find bruises and cuts even a few inches away from his vulnerable sack. Were they really that violent, _that close_ to hurting his chances at having a baby? She frowned but shook her head.

They acted awful that night. They'd acted awful many nights. And they would probably never make up for it.

But, good Lord, would she try. She would try with everything in her soul to show him the love she held deep in her bosom for her brother.

Lincoln suddenly threw his arms around Leni's shoulders and fastened onto her tightly.

Down below, Luna was kissing, licking, _tasting_ his balls. His musky scent was driving her delirious and making her _wet_. _Really wet~_

Leni kissed her way across his chest to his other nipple and promptly began suckling there, too. She strained her eyes to look at his face.

His cheeks were so red. His neck was even blushing fiercely. His mouth was struggling for air; trying to breathe, but being hindered by the hitched gasps and whimpers barreling out.

He looked _beautiful_ to her.

_My little Lincy~_

Luna pushed his member flat against his groin and laid a wet kiss at its base. She could feel his pre-cum dripping onto her hand. She could feel him twitch and rock against her as she ran her tongue along his sensitive cord of flesh. She'd thought he smelled good… but he tasted even _better~_

His body was like a drug and she couldn't get enough of it. She needed more, now, please and thank you!

Lincoln threw his head down onto the carpet. He gasped at the sudden pain but even that was swiftly shrouded in the haze of lust as he felt Leni trail hot, slippery kisses down to his navel. When she dipped her tongue into his belly button, his neck strained painfully as his back arched like a rainbow. Leni's tongue kept lapping at his belly; Luna's tongue kept wrapping around his swollen length.

He couldn't take it…

Leni's lips pushed his pubic hairs aside as they delved closer and closer to his core.

Luna's tongue touched the ridge of his crown, drinking his essence as it leaked slowly from him like a tiny waterfall.

The girls' combined moans and excited noises as they nibbled, and sucked, and drank, and kissed every inch of his aching body was becoming too much.

He _seriously_ couldn't take it…

When Luna's lips molded themselves around his very tip, her tongue poking the slit waiting there; prodding him into giving her more of his pre-cum… he sat up on shaky elbows. " _St-st-stop, girls!_ "

Luna paused, his whole head in her warm lips. Her tongue felt warm and slippery, as it cradled his member.

Leni leaned up to look at him. "What's wrong, Lincy?"

He gulped for air, feeling a deep tension coiling in his loins. "I-I… feel _strange_ …" He pointed to Luna, an embarrassed blush tinging his ears. "… _down there._ "

Leni giggled and threaded her fingers in his pubic hairs; she gently tugged on them just to hear his cute mouth hitch for breath once again. "You're supposed to feel like that, cutie." She let her hand drift down to his hanging sack and she gave him a little squeeze. "Your body is telling you it's feeling _good_."

Luna, sensing it was fine to carry on, literally sucked another inch of his rod into her mouth. Her top teeth accidentally raked his crowned tip and he let out a hiss. She corrected it, but she couldn't deny that sound caused a ripple of pleasure down in her girlhood. She pulled back up to his tip and she made sure her top teeth caught onto his ridged flesh. It was risky, perhaps, but him crying out her name in pure ecstasy? That made it _worth it._

Leni rubbed little circles on his tummy as her lips descended back onto his pelvic mound. Luna's nose was bumping into her cheek as the younger girl kept taking more and more of their brother inside her mouth with each bob of her head. Leni's tongue darted out to wet the pathway down his length, making it easier for Luna to push him deep into her hungry mouth.

Leni's other hand gripped around his upper thigh to keep him steady. She could tell he was getting close because he was jerking more purposefully (probably unknowingly, too) into Luna's waiting mouth. She kept wrapping her tongue around his member. At one point, she didn't move out of the way, and Luna didn't stop her suction on his hard-on.

The two sisters' mouths ended up meeting upon their brother's iron rod. Their eyes met for a moment; hazy and a little unsure. But Leni made the decision for them, her eyes turning soft and hungry once more.

Her tongue flicked Luna's nose and she giggled when the poor girl furrowed her eyebrows in disgust.

Not letting her go, however, she took her hand from Lincy's tummy and threaded it in her sister's brown hair. She made a gentle fist and used a little force to push her deeper onto him.

And on every return back to his very tip, Luna's pink lips would get a kiss from Leni's tongue.

Soon, Leni leant over and pressed her lips to Luna's neck. And when she heard her sister gasp around Lincoln's penis, she decided to suck on her pale, creamy skin.

The three continued that way only for a few moments more.

Luna felt her brother begin to swell in her mouth and she dove down as far as she could take him without gagging. Her tongue flicked and prodded his cord, his most sensitive place.

Leni kept her lips on Luna's neck, parting a little so her teeth could bite down on the reddening skin. She sucked at the same time as she nibbled there, and she was rewarded with a deep moan.

Lincy couldn't take it. His hands reached out for Leni's dress, and he gripped for dear life as unmeasurable pleasure washed over him. He felt his body twitch and his legs spasm and his member jerk… but he had no idea what was truly happening to him.

Luna felt his essence splash against her tongue and she shivered at its taste. She kept her lips sealed around him and began suckling, trying to milk his body for more.

Leni leant away and looked at the angry mark she'd made on Luna's neck and she smiled. Her little pink tongue darted out and lapped at it, healing it and relieving its pain.

Lincy thrashed under their hands and weight, his eyelids were fluttering and his heart felt like it'd stalled.

Then, his whole body fell limp. His member was extra sensitive now, and when Luna kept lapping at his tip, he hissed in pain.

Luna looked at him with sheepish eyes and finally detached herself from him. She swallowed everything she had extracted from her brother… and though he saw the erotic motion of her neck muscles, he didn't know _yet_ the significance of what she'd done.

Leni looked at her sister and saw a tiny trace of cum on her chin and she pushed her tongue against it. She sucked it into her mouth, and then pressed her lips there. She was making sure every trace of her little brother was used up… not a single ounce wasted.

Luna looked into her sister's eyes and promptly angled her head so their mouths aligned together. And she closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to Leni's.

Leni moaned into her sister's mouth, parting her lips to let her tongue wrestle with its new best friend.

Linc didn't know what to do with himself. His body felt weak, but extremely pleased. The former pain was a distant, forgotten memory. And now… now all he could focus on was the intense tongue battle his sisters were engaging in.

He felt sleepiness wash over him and he laid his head down.

Luna pulled away; a thin trail of wetness along both of their chins. She looked over to Linc and saw his eyes closed and his chest steadily rising and falling. She separated herself from Leni and fixed her panties and skirt.

The two girls nodded to each other and lifted the boy up in their arms. They sat him on the couch; his resting head lolling to the side. They only bothered slipping his briefs on because that's what he was so fond of wearing for comfort. Leni laid his head on her lap. Luna laid his feet in hers. They covered his body with a sheet.

Luna and Leni looked at each other and felt affection blooming in their bosom. They leant over and gave each other a chaste kiss to the lips.

Leni's hand threaded in Linc's showy locks.

Luna's fingers massaged his calf muscles.

They knew that time would heal all of his body's wounds.

But now they had a strong hope that they could heal his emotional wounds, too… _together_.

And they fell asleep like that.

In the morning, the Mr. and Mrs. would open their door and see Leni and Luna's head resting against each other, and their only son laying on their laps.

And it was a perfect picture of affection.

 


End file.
